


You Take My Breath Away

by bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: (just a little), BDSM Undertones, Breathplay, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Coming Untouched, F/M, Hair-pulling, I mean... they're in Valhalla..., Kink Negotiation, Magnus is captain of the S.S-Head-Over-Heels-In-Love-With-Alex ship, She/Her Pronouns For Alex Fierro, Trans Character, erotic asphyxiation, fierrochase, implied blowjob, kind of more fluff than kink... but still kinky, mentions of past character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies/pseuds/bouquetofwhoopsiedaisies
Summary: Alex didn’t say anything for several long moments after he told her. She just looked at him, head tilted slightly and sharp, heterochromatic eyes studying him carefully. Magnus’s heart pounded in his chest as he waited. With each passing second, he wanted more and more to just go throw himself off the highest branches of Yggdrasil.Finally she moved, taking the garrote out of her pocket and unraveling it. The wire between the two wooden dowels glinted in the light. “I’m not trying to kinkshame you, Maggie, but this… this is a weapon,” Alex said slowly.“I know.” Magnus swallowed. He didn’t know why, but that somehow made it more appealing. He didn’t get this way with every sword or axe that crossed his path. Just with this weapon, specifically in Alex’s hands.Alex arched an eyebrow. “A lethal weapon. As in, it could actually kill you ー it has killed you once already.”“I know.” A shiver raced down his spine as he remembered it, the feeling not entirely pleasurable this time; he really did not want to get decapitated again. But everything just before that? Alex, standing over him, eerily calm and completely in control as she wrapped the wire around his throat? Holy Frigg…
Relationships: Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Comments: 13
Kudos: 135





	You Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> My first fierrochase fic and it's nothing but kink. *fingerguns* That's my brand, I guess.
> 
> Brief mention for an instance of past decapitation (you know the scene from the books). They’re not looking to recreate that or even get cut; just some breathplay/choking.  
> And I’m gonna say magic fanfiction, they’re both over 18. I know they’re dead and have stopped aging, but… yeah. Poof, magically over 18 at least, now.
> 
> Disclaimer that fanfiction and not meant to be educational. This is not a safe depiction of breathplay/erotic asphyxiation for regular humans. What’s fine for death-is-impermanent-and-thus-consequences-are-different einherjar may not be fine for mortals, whether that’s jumping five stories in a single leap, getting stabbed in daily battles to the death, or letting your partner choke you out with a deadly weapon.

Alex didn’t say anything for several long moments after he told her. She just looked at him, head tilted slightly and sharp, heterochromatic eyes studying him carefully. Magnus’s heart pounded in his chest as he waited. With each passing second, he wanted more and more to just go throw himself off the highest branches of Yggdrasil. 

Finally she moved, taking the garrote out of her pocket and unraveling it. The wire between the two wooden dowels glinted in the light. “I’m not trying to kinkshame you, Maggie, but this… this is a weapon,” Alex said slowly.

“I know.” Magnus swallowed. He didn’t know why, but that somehow made it more appealing. He didn’t get this way with every sword or axe that crossed his path (that would make the daily battles-to-the-death  _ extremely  _ awkward). Just with this weapon, specifically in Alex’s hands.

Alex arched an eyebrow. “A lethal weapon. As in, it could actually kill you ー it  _ has _ killed you once already.”

“I know.” A shiver raced down his spine as he remembered it, the feeling not entirely pleasurable this time; he really did not want to get decapitated again. But everything just before that? Alex, standing over him, eerily calm and completely in control as she wrapped the wire around his throat? Holy Frigg… 

Magnus swallowed hard and reached down to take her hands in his. “But I trust you. I trust your hands to not slip and go too far. I trust your head to stay level and stay in control. I trust you with my life.” 

Alex’s sharp eyes studied him several, heart-pounding moments longer, her expression enigmatic. Finally, she leaned in and guided him into a kiss with a thumb on his chin, and he let himself be led like he was a puppet on a string ー or a wire, in her capable hands. She kissed him, and it was almost enough to make him forget that she hadn’t actually answered his question yet. 

She pulled back from the kiss and looked at him, her eyes heady. “You might not be able to speak, if we go as far as you’re asking for,” she told him. “So you have to keep a hand on some part of me. If you need to stop, tap me twice. If you’re not able to keep holding me, then we’re stopping even if you don’t safeword. Got it?”

“Got it.” Magnus’s throat suddenly felt dry, and charged with the electricity of a live wire. Every nerve felt too-sensitive and too-empty, like his skin was begging to feel her on it.

Her hand shifted, moving from his chin to skimming her fingers down the length of his throat. The pressure was negligible, but it still punched every ounce of air from his lungs all the same… and oh gods, he wanted more. He needed more. 

Alex flicked the collar of his shirt. “Strip,” she told him. “And get on your knees.” 

The moment she stepped back to give him some space, he was already reaching for the hem of his shirt. He pulled it off and fumbled with his jeans next, in his haste forgetting about his socks and boots until he was trying to slide them down his legs and got stuck. He let out a grunt as he sat back on the bed and tried to get everything off properly. 

Alex snorted, amused. “Someone’s excited…” She had unbuttoned her green and pink flannel shirt, leaving her flat, tanned chest and stomach exposed, but hadn’t undressed past that. Magnus found something strangely sexy about her being dressed while he was not. Almost as sexy as the sight of her unspooling her wire.

She cocked an eyebrow at him. “You gonna finish getting your pants off, or just sit there looking starstruck?” Alex asked, her voice teasing.

Magnus swore quietly, not knowing when he had frozen, and finished stripping down to his boxers. He stepped out of his jeans and started to go down to his knees, but Alex clicked her tongue and shook her head. 

“Everything,” she told him, tapping her glittery pink high-top sneaker against his hip.

Magnus rose up again and bit his lip as he slid his boxers down, adding them to the pile of clothes beside him. He was already half hard, and they hadn’t even done anything yet. Heart pounding in his chest with excitement, he dropped to his knees, the plush rug cushioning his weight. 

Alex plucked a hair tie off of Magnus’s dresser and walked over to him with all the casual slowness of a tiger stalking its prey. She circled behind him and ran a hand through his hair, tugging lightly on it before she gathered it up. “Should get this out of the way,” she mused, nimble hands expertly twisting his hair up into a messy bun at the back of his head. “Otherwise you might end up with an unwanted haircut.” 

He had seen her garrote slice boulders in half; it was sharp. But he also knew she had some degree of control over what it cut, which was why he was comfortable with her doing this. Besides, if something happened, he would just regenerate by dinnertime. Strangely, though, while flesh and bone would knit back together in a matter of hours here at Hotel Valhalla, hair seemed to grow back at a regular, pre-death rate, which had prompted more than one revenge-quest after someone chopped another einherji’s ponytail or braid off during battle. So he appreciated her forethought. 

Magnus’s breath caught as a hand seized his bun and tugged his head back, leaving him looking up at the bright, mischief-filled brown and amber eyes of his girlfriend, upside-down. “I kinda like this,” she told him, wiggling his head around. “It’s like a handle for me to move your head wherever I want it.” 

He would follow wherever she wanted him to go, he thought. She could move him like a doll or command him to bring her the moon itself and he would do it. Pinpricks of lightning erupted along his scalp with every tug of her hand, but he was a storm-chaser ready to be struck by her.

She snorted quietly. “You’re thinking something sappy, aren’t you?” Her hand slid around to cup the front of his throat ー not squeezing, just resting there. 

“No,” he said, because he knew she was the type to mime vomiting at Hallmark cards. 

“Liar.” Her hand squeezed his throat, just a little, and his breath hitched. As quick as it happened, she released him and circled around to stand in front of him. “I can see it in your eyes. You have this,” she rolled her eyes and made a vague gesture toward her face as her lips twisted wryly, “look, when you start thinking sappy thoughts.”

“Can you blame me?” Magnus asked, adjusting his head to look straight ahead rather than tilting his neck back. Even as brief as it had been, his throat now felt empty and aching without her hand around it.

Alex hummed thoughtfully as she unspooled her wire and wrapped her fingers around the wooden dowels. “Don’t really see the appeal, to be honest. To this, or this,” she gestured first to herself, then spread her hands to hold the wire taut. The light hit the enchanted wire and made it glitter, much like her eyes. “But I’m  _ really  _ enjoying how worked up you’re getting, and I’ve barely even touched you.” Her smile sharpened, and a shiver raced down his spine as he realized he was in trouble (a good kind of trouble). “I wonder just how worked up I can get you…” she mused. 

Before he could say another word, she wrapped the wire around her dowels to shorten the length to about a foot and her hands darted out to either side of his neck. His breath caught as the wire touched his skin. She didn’t wrap it fully around his neck, nor did she even use that much pressure; instead, she dragged the semi-taut length down the column of his throat, leaving a sensation behind like sparks of electricity racing over his skin. Then, suddenly, it was gone. 

“Don’t forget to breathe, Mags,” Alex chuckled, adjusting her hold on the dowels. “You’ll need to save your breath for later.”

How could he breathe when he was too busy turning into a buzzing ball of live, sparking nerves? Especially when she did it again, this time dragging her wire down the side of his throat, along his shoulder, down his arm… She repeated the motion on his other side, then dropped to one knee in front of him and twisted her hands, pressing her thumbs against the back of the wire while she ran it in careful little strokes and slices all across his chest. She never once cut him, and all he could feel was a slight pressure, but it was a pressure that sang with danger as he knew exactly what that weapon was capable of. It was cold against his skin, which only served to further short-circuit his brain when she let it catch over his nipple for a fraction of a moment before swooping in to swipe her hot tongue over the same place. A strangled moan dragged itself out of his chest and he felt her chuckle vibrate against his skin where her lips were. She danced her wire all across his chest, up and down his ribs, working her way lower and lower. 

“You said you trusted me…” Alex murmured thoughtfully as she dragged her wire down his abs. “How much?”

“Completely,” Magnus replied immediately and without hesitation. He paused, realizing her wire was inching very, very close to where his hard cock was straining against his stomach. “Just… uh. Please don’t cut… anything off.” Regeneration abilities aside, that would still be incredibly painful. 

Alex snorted. “Wasn’t looking to. Would be a little hard to have any fun after that.” She pushed her thumbs against the wire and ran it up and down his thigh, so light that it barely brushed the hairs there. “But this?” she trailed off with a questioning lilt to her voice.

“Y-yeah, that’s fine.” He didn’t stop to think if it was smart, especially considering it felt like every ounce of blood in his body had rushed to his cock. It was hot, so hot, and he trusted her.

Nimble fingers callused with years of cutting and molding clay re-adjusted their hold on the wire before skimming it up the underside of his cock, and Magnus damn near came from that alone. The sound he let out would have been frankly embarrassing if he thought about it, but every thought melted from his head as she ran the wire back down his cock, letting it catch on every vein, until she looped it underneath his balls and tugged on them, just a little. His knees buckled and he nearly collapsed, only his einherji strength keeping him upright. Then she switched to holding the garrote in one hand and  _ twisted  _ it, tightening the wire like the Nine Worlds’ deadliest cock ring, and his legs gave out; only the hand that suddenly gripped his throat under his jaw kept him upright as he moaned against her lips. 

“You have a death wish, Chase,” Alex told him between kisses. 

“I’m already dead,” he managed to quip, though how he had any coherent thoughts left in his head was a mystery. “I’m dead and this is heaven. You’re my heaven.”

The pressure around his balls loosened and Alex chuckled as she got to her feet. “Nah, sunshine, I’m no heaven or hell.” She unspooled the wire of her garrote, long fingers flexing around the wooden dowels. The sharp curve of her smile turned deadly, her brown and amber eyes calculating and bright. “I’m the one who decides your fate.” 

_ Gods _ , he was so far gone ー for her, and for this. His heart was beating so hard and fast that it threatened to burst, and he already felt breathless when all she was doing was just standing over him. 

Alex tapped his butt with the side of her shoe, the rubber of her sole cold against his bare skin. “Sit up.” 

His legs felt like putty as he rose up to his knees, taking in a steadying breath as he did so. Everything up to this point had been good, amazing even, but  _ this _ … he had almost forgotten that this was what he had asked her for. 

At this height, his face was pretty much level with her waist, giving him the perfect view of the bulge that was starting to form at the front of her green skinny jeans. 

Magnus smiled. “Guess I’m not the only one into this,” he hummed.

Her ears pinked and she looked away under the pretext of fiddling with the dowels. “Just because I never considered it before doesn’t mean I’m not into it now, especially when  _ someone  _ is making those sounds and faces…” 

“Can I suck you off?” Magnus asked, looking up at her through his lashes.

The corner of her lips pulled up in a smile. “Maybe later.” She tipped her chin down and the curve of her smile turned sly. “If you like being choked that much, you can choke on my cock.”

It was like she had shot an arrow doused with kerosene into his gut, igniting the flames burning inside him. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he gasped, leaning his forehead against her stomach as his blood raced to his cock and left his head feeling dizzy. 

Alex paused, genuine concern creeping into her voice. “Too far?” 

Magnus shook his head. “No. Fuck. Hot, so hot.” 

“What are you, a caveman?” Alex fisted a hand around his bun and tugged his head back, baring his throat to her sharp gaze. “Use your words, sweetheart. What do you want?”

“I want to choke on your cock,” Magnus blurted out. “Please.”

A soft huff of laughter left her nose and her lips twitched up. “So polite. I might just let you do that.” She let go of his hair and took hold of her garrote again. “If you survive this, that is.”

It felt like his breath had been punched out of him and he sucked in another deep breath to compensate ー or perhaps in preparation. 

Alex took a step closer as she readied her garrote, and Magnus was vividly reminded of the first day they met; she was just as calm and collected now as she had been that day, and he was burning up with an energy that was ready to explode (although this time was much more pleasant and not at all induced by some meddling deity)

“Head level,” she told him, and tapped his hair to get him to adjust his posture. “Keep your hands on me.” She waited until he wrapped a hand around each of her legs, just above the knee, his thumbs rubbing the green denim of her jeans. “One tap if you need a break, two if you need to stop. If you black out to the point where you can’t hold onto me, then we’re stopping even if you don’t tap out.”

After getting his nod of agreement, Alex calmly wrapped the wire around his throat. Every nerve along his skin buzzed with anticipation; the pressure was feather-light, but the second that the loop closed around him, his breath caught in his throat. He looked up at her, captivated by the way the light behind her made her look like she was glowing. 

A flex of her forearms was all the warning he got before she pulled the wire tight.

It wasn’t like the last time ー his life wasn’t snuffed out immediately, he wasn’t plunged into the darkness and dreams that always came with regeneration. For a moment, it felt like nothing had happened, other than the pressure around his throat tightening. He sucked in a breath, but it wasn’t enough. No matter how many breaths he took, it was never enough air to fill his lungs. In a matter of seconds, he started to feel lightheaded and tingly, like he had electricity running through his veins instead of blood. The bedroom light disappeared from behind Alex’s head, shades of grey and black creeping in at the corners of his vision, until all he could see through the fog was her sharp, calculating gaze watching him carefully, far far above him. The darkness enveloping his body was in stark contrast to the bright, elated bubbliness he felt in his mind, and he would have laughed at it if he could. His lungs were on fire and he felt himself glowing ー not just in his mind but actually  _ glowing _ , the power of Frey racing to heal him even as the garrote continued to slowly squeeze the life from him. The magic couldn’t work fast enough, though, and he felt himself slipping, his eyes falling closed and the ringing in his ears drowning out any remaining thoughts…

The sudden rush of oxygen yanked him back from the edge of unconsciousness, flooding his lungs and leaving him gasping as stars burst behind his eyes and a wave of euphoria washed over. It took him a moment to realize that Alex was no longer standing above him, but was now on her knees in front of him with her hand cupped around his throat, fingers pressing under his jaw  _ just enough  _ to give him that hint of the high he had before… her lips sealed to his, kissing him hungrily while the loosened garrote lay around the base of his throat like a glittering, deadly necklace. He sucked in breath after breath around the kiss, meaning that every ounce of air he stole came from her; he tasted Alex, smelled Alex, breathed Alex,  _ was _ Alex… 

Whether it was seconds, or minutes, or hours or even centuries later, he finally managed to catch his breath and come back to himself. His head still felt light and floaty, and the tips of his fingers were still buzzing with tingling numbness, but he became aware enough to realize two things ー one, somewhere in all of that, he had managed to cum, as was evident from the stickiness drying cool and tacky on his own stomach. And two, his fingers were still wound tight into the rough denim of Alex’s jeans.

“Did… did I tap out?” Gods, his voice sounded absolutely  _ wrecked _ ; like he had been screaming his lungs out at a heavy-metal concert.

Alex let out a soft huff through her nose. “The fact that you have to ask to make sure of that means I stopped just in time,” she said. “No, but when it looked like you were starting to black out, I decided you’d had enough.” Her gaze darted down briefly and she smirked. “That’s when you came, by the way. In case you were curious. I didn’t even touch you.” 

He might have been embarrassed by that, but honestly, he was too busy feeling good to care. “You didn’t come, did you?” 

She chuckled and unwound the loosened garrote from around his throat, wrapping the wire around the dowels with practiced movements. “Nah, I’m gonna need a little more than that. And whatever you were feeling looked like it felt amazing, but I’m not down to be on the receiving end of it.” 

That was fine, because he didn’t think he quite had the dexterity back to try being in her shoes. “No, but I think you mentioned something about me choking on your cock?” He looked up at her through his lashes, trying for coy. 

Alex arched a brow at him. “I think you’ve flirted with death enough for one day.”

“Don’t we flirt with death every day?” Magnus replied. “Besides, how do you flirt with something you already are?”

“Why don’t you put that smart mouth to work, mister?” Alex rose to her feet and unzipped her jeans with one hand, the other coming to fist in his hair. “But I swear to Helheim if you try and choke yourself on my dick, I’m pulling you off.” 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing…” Magnus knew he wouldn’t be able to get it up again, but his body was giving it every effort when she tugged on his hair like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not gonna lie, I’ve had this idea in my head since that scene in the books where Alex just steps up, calm as can be, and wraps her wire around his throat. I was going to wait until I finished the series before writing fic, just to get a full view of the characters and what happens, but I’m 80% of the way through “Hammer of Thor” and cannot physically restrain myself any longer.
> 
> Apologies for the cockblock/stopping before the smut; I’m in a bit of a rut and finding it difficult to write actual smut recently (but not foreplay, apparently? IDK how my brain works) Hope you enjoyed it anyway! Please let me know if you liked it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
